


Жители страны (не)чудес

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Hospitals, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Psychological Horror, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suicide, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Нормальные люди не пытаются перерезать себе горло бритвенным лезвием, — скептически пробормотал Реборн. Шамал закивал, удрученный, казалось, этим досадным фактом.— Нормальных людей вообще не бывает, — обронил он. — Любому диагноз можно поставить. А ей — нет. Суицид — это не диагноз. Идеальный пример для справочника: никаких расстройств, никаких тревог, адекватное поведение, спонтанное желание отпилить себе голову. Чудесная девочка, что еще сказать.





	Жители страны (не)чудес

В ее палате всегда было тихо. Не доносилось чьих-то воплей из коридора, не было слышно тревожного позвякивания тележки о ребристую кафельную плитку, даже уличные звуки, казалось, поглощались светло-голубыми стенами. Не мягкими. Отстраненными и холодными, такими же одинокими, как и их хозяйка.

У нее был спокойный взгляд, спокойная же улыбка, синяк на сгибе локтя и махровые носки — розовые в белую полоску. Руками, смуглыми и слабыми, она постоянно теребила подол больничной рубахи, дергала из стороны в сторону, пока ткань не начинала трещать.

Ее звали Савада Тсунаеши.

— А она тут почему? — Реборн заглянул в арку — двери в палатах были только у буйных, — и вопросительно взглянул на Шамала. Трайдент, занятый заполнением бумаг, лежащих в руках, только пожал плечами.

— Дочка нашего босса. Ходила постоянно и улыбалась, а потом пришла из школы и перерезала себе горло бритвенным лезвием. Выжила, говорят, чудом. Босс с тех пор ходит бледный как смерть, а она, гляди ж ты, так и улыбается. Весь день напролет.

— Так что с ней?

— Да поди пойми! — Шамал сплюнул на пол от досады, перечеркнул что-то на листе, едва не прорвав бумагу стержнем. — У нас тут все с диагнозами: и пироманьяк есть, и парень с депрессией и всеми вытекающими — с крыши прыгал, — и мальчишка с гидроцефалом, парочка шизофреников, боксер, застрявший в маниакальной фазе, парнишка с манией величия, много кто еще, да и новенький скоро появится, тоже с диагнозом… А она — нормальная.

Тсунаеши в комнате задрала голову к потолку и высунула язык, словно надеясь поймать ртом снежинку. С потолка сыпалась только штукатурка. Махровые полосатые носки трогательно обхватывали худые лодыжки тугими резинками, оставляя на коже красные следы.

— Нормальные люди не пытаются перерезать себе горло, — скептически пробормотал Реборн. Шамал закивал, удрученный, казалось, этим досадным фактом.

— Нормальных людей вообще не бывает, — обронил он. — Любому диагноз можно поставить. А ей — нет. Суицид — это не диагноз. Идеальный пример для справочника: никаких расстройств, никаких тревог, адекватное поведение, спонтанное желание отпилить себе голову бритвой.

Стены — светло-голубые, холодные — покачали осуждающе головами. Тсуна закрыла рот, съежилась, стыдливо опустила взгляд, но улыбка ее, спокойная, пустая, все еще цвела на худом лице.

— Она хоть говорит? — устало поинтересовался Реборн. Трайдент смял испорченный лист, сунул в карман засаленного медицинского халата и поскреб щетину колпачком ручки. Зазвенела этажом ниже тележка о кафельную ребристую плитку, завопил кто-то из палаты с дверью.

— Ну, — Шамал похлопал Реборна по плечу и вернулся к документам, — иди, поговори. Раньше ее не заткнуть было, трещала без умолку, а как к нам попала, так улыбается и ни звука не издает. Иди, иди, мне бумаги заполнить нужно. Тебе же диссертацию писать? Вот, отличная кандидатка для добавления в работу в качестве примера.

В комнате Тсунаеши было тихо. Все звуки, казалось, обрубило, стоило шагнуть за арку. Савада поджала под себя ноги, спрятав носки, и улыбнулась гостю, не переставая теребить подол рубахи. Синяк на сгибе локтя наливался желтым. Качались вокруг стены, будто волны, убаюкивая.

— Привет? — под внимательным взглядом блекло-карих глаз становилось некомфортно. Реборн присел на край кровати, потер заболевшее плечо и сложил руки на коленях; Тсунаеши улыбнулась еще шире и отодвинулась в угол. Шероховатость стен за ее спиной при соприкосновении с рубахой начинала шуршать, словно целлофановый пакет — единственный постоянный звук в комнате.

— Шамал сказал, что ты перерезала себе горло бритвенным лезвием.

Тсуна поскребла уродливый шрам на шее обрезанными под корень ногтями, ущипнула себя за кожу, оставляя красноватый вспухающий след, и улыбка ее сменилась на задумчивую. Шрам волнообразно пересекал цыплячью шею, начинался под левой скулой и заканчивался у правого уха, и выглядел совсем свежим.

— Должно быть, тебе понадобилось много сил. Было сложно?

Савада склонила голову к плечу — шрам при этом натянулся вместе с кожей и побелел, — и улыбка ее переросла на секунду в горделивую ухмылку, но затерялась тут же. Тсуна и вправду казалась нормальной: немного не от мира сего, но в остальном — обычная девочка. Ничего особенного.

— Нет, ничуть, — голос ее внезапно раздробил тишину на неровные куски, краска на стенах вспенилась, растеклась по полу. — Как воткнуть нож в масло. Хочешь снега?

— Снега? — переспросил Реборн.

— Снега, — кивнула Тсуна и показала пальцем на потолок. — И снега, и рубашку, и стены. С дверями или без?

— Что?

— Если выбежишь сейчас, то успеешь проскочить и добежать до выхода — налево, по коридору, до поста охраны. У тебя не забрали одежду, решат, что ты посетитель, и выпустят. Тебе нравятся мои носки?

— Что ты несешь? — нахмурился Реборн. Улыбка Тсуны становилась все шире, энтузиазм ее выплескивался на пол, съедал синюю краску подобно хлорке, шипел на стены. Шрам на шее стал похож на огромный искривленный рот.

— Какая у тебя диссертация? Держу пари, потянет на галоперидол. Нет? Диазепам? Или ты не из этих?

Тревожащее позвякивание тележки о ребристую кафельную плитку добралось и до этой палаты. Тсунаеши приложила палец к губам. Ругался Шамал в коридоре, вопили за закрытыми дверями пациенты, лицо Савады раскраснелось от волнения. Не осталось и следа от пустого, невыразительного спокойствия.

— Как считаешь, может ли человек сам себе перерезать горло подобным образом? — Тсуна прочертила кончиком пальца линию шрама, кожа мгновенно вспухла, брызнула кровь на пол, на застиранные простыни, запузырилась в девичьем горле.

— Не мо?.. — Савада зажала Реборну рот окровавленными руками и подмигнула, не обращая внимания на открытую рану. Кровь заливала махровые носки, рубаху и лицо напротив, впитывалась в холодную постель, прогибающуюся под весом только одного человека.

— Не мо. Диагноз: не угодил моему отцу, угодил сюда. Зато не на кладбище, как мамаша. Хочешь снега? Хочешь?

Шамал выругался, смял еще один испорченный лист — желтый, как солнце. Арка сузилась до размеров обычной двери. Громыхнули чем-то металлическим в коридоре.

— Нормальных людей не бывает, — Тсуна прошлепала в окровавленных носках по полу, приглашающе махнула рукой. Шея медленно зарастала, края раны цеплялись друг за друга, светлели и пузырились. — Добро пожаловать в клуб. Может, ты еще успеешь уйти?

Трайдент закончил заполнять бумаги, выдохнул устало и позвал кого-то. Шероховатость стен зашуршала, зашептала белиберду. Резинки носков — розовых в белую полоску, мокрых от крови, но так и не поменявших цвет — сползли, оставляя на коже красноватые следы. Тсунаеши развела руками и досадливо цыкнула.

— Увы, но нет, уже слишком поздно. Увидимся, когда научишься выплевывать таблетки!

— Какие таблетки?

— Поговорил? — Шамал закончил, наконец, с бумагами, вошел и заинтересованно осмотрел помещение — светлые стены, дверь, кровать, — и засунул руку в карман. Из кармана торчал кончик иглы.

— Савада Тсунаеши жива? — плечо зачесалось, и Реборн остервенело поскреб его ногтями, срезанными под корень. Трайдент удрученно покачал головой.

— Умерла два месяца назад от потери крови.

Реборн недоуменно, тяжело моргнул.

Комната поплыла перед глазами.

***

 

В его палате всегда было тихо. Не доносилось чьих-то воплей из коридора, не было слышно тревожного позвякивания тележки о ребристую кафельную плитку, даже уличные звуки, казалось, поглощались светло-голубыми стенами. Не мягкими. Отстраненными и холодными, такими же одинокими, как и их хозяин.

У него был хитрый взгляд, нервная ухмылка, синяк на плече и фетровая шляпа — черная с оранжевой лентой. Руками, смуглыми и жилистыми, он постоянно теребил ворот больничной рубахи, дергал из стороны в сторону, пока ткань не начинала трещать.

Его звали Реборн.


End file.
